


Save Me

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the relationship of Dave Karofsky and Blaine Anderson. </p><p>Comments are gladly and humbly accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the First in what I called My AVENGED-GLEE Series, I am a huge fan of Glee and Avenged Sevenfold Music. I know not really closely related. It's just the Song Titles that pop up in the stories.

Blaine and Kurt had broken up as friends the summer between their junior and senior year. 

Blaine’s parents had gotten a divorce and his mom could no longer afford Dalton. 

So Blaine had begun classes and McKinley. 

Right off the bat, he was thrown into a science partnership with Dave Karofsky. 

“No freakin’ way” Dave said 

“Mr. Karofsky…you will pair up with Mr. Anderson, or you’ll get a failing grade, and it’s only the first day of school.” 

“Yes sir” Dave said sitting down next to Blaine…

The days turned into weeks. 

The hatred turned into love. 

The first time Dave leaned over and kissed Blaine, in his living room while working on their science project. 

Blaine was so shocked he slapped Dave across the face. 

“I am so sorry” Blaine said kissing Dave’s stinging cheek. 

Their first time was both beautiful and painful for both of them. 

Afterwards Dave had been so beautiful to soothe Blaine’s tears away, and he had kissed Blaine. 

Their second time Blaine was the one who did the soothing. 

Their first public date had been a disaster: The hockey team had dumped their food on the both of them, Dave had gotten so pissed he didn’t speak to Blaine for a week.

Almost as though he blamed Blaine for the incident. 

Then Dave showed up at Blaine’s window. 

After climbing up the trellis on his mom’s new house. “I am so sorry for not talking to you, can you forgive me” Dave said not coming in the window. 

“Of course now get in here before you kill yourself” Blaine said kissing Dave as he came in the window. 

They had pulled the blankets off of the bed and made love on the floor in the moonlight.

The first time Blaine had said “I love you” Dave was so shocked, he didn’t say anything.

“Sorry, you don’t have to say anything” Blaine said trying not to sound hurt, he began to gather his clothes off of the floor. 

“Stop, Blaine I love you too so much, you helped Save Me, and I do love you” he kissed him. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you so much, and you are my savior” he said, 

“I love you too Dave, and you helped to Save Me too” 

Months went by, it was May a week before their senior prom. 

Dave still hadn’t told his father that he was gay and in love with Blaine. 

So one night after they had made love. 

Dave wrote him a note telling him where he was going, 

“Going to tell my dad, I’m gay and that I am in love with you, and I do love you Blaine Anderson, with all my heart and I love that you have loved me in return. Love me” 

Blaine didn’t find the note until the day after Dave’s funeral.


End file.
